


tw100 challenge drabbles - WIP

by missthingsplace



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Rating: PG13, Ratings: PG, Series, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1241710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Secret places<br/>Author: missthingsplace<br/>Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto.<br/>Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.<br/>Written for tw100 challenge - Library<br/>Rating: pg - nc17 for series to be on the safe side</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Secret places

 

“It's over here,” Ianto whispered.

Jack followed him through the library until they ended up in a cul de sac of old, dusty books.

“What am I looking for?” Jack asked in hushed tones.

“Nothing, I wanted you to see where I had my first snog,” Ianto grinned. “this place his notorious for it's privacy.”

“Well, I can't see why anyone would take an interest in the actual books here,”

“Exactly,” Ianto grinned.

“We shouldn't waste the opportunity then,” Jack replied, pulling his lover into his embrace and kissing him softly.

"Oh yeah," Ianto mumbled upon Captains lips.

 

The End.  
 


	2. Magic in the Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Magic in the Library  
> Author: missthingsplace  
> Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
> Written for [community profile] tw100 challenge - Library  
> Rating: pg - nc17 to be on the safe side

“This is so cool,” Gwen exclaimed, eyes wide at the pink unicorn.

“Isn't it,” Toshiko agreed, smiling at the tiny multicoloured dancing faeries.

“Needs to stop it before the library opens the morning,” Jack told them, smiling at the look on Ianto's face while the red dragon flew around his head.

“Any idea what's causing it?” Owen asked, reaching for the Mammoth book of animals.

“Something alien, but where the devil is it?” Jack frowned.

“We have a few hours to find it,” Toshiko shrugged.

Owen let out a girly shriek slamming the book shut.

“Sooner the better,” he gulped.

 


	3. Scaredy Cat - sequel to Magic In The Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Scaredy Cat - sequel to Magic In The Library  
> Author: missthingsplace  
> Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
> Written for [community profile] tw100 challenge - Library  
> Rating: pg - nc17 to be on the safe side

“Get scared by some fluffy little creature in the book?” Ianto laughed at Owen.

“No!” Owen huffed.

“Oh come on, what was it?” Gwen encouraged.

“We won't laugh, honest,” Toshino added, trying to hide the smirk that threatened to play on her lips.

“You've faced murderous aliens, what could be worse?” The Captain put in.

“No, you'll only laugh!” Owen stated.

“Promise we won't,” Toshiko said sweetly.

“I … errr .. oh fine, I admit it. I have a phobia of ... snails!" He admitted.

“Snails? Harmless little snails?” Gwen chuckled.

“They are so … slimey!" He exclaimed.

The team fell about laughing loudly.


	4. A Library Like No Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: A Library Like No Other  
> Author: missthingsplace  
> Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
> Written for [community profile] tw100 challenge - Library  
> Rating: pg - nc17 to be on the safe side
> 
> A/N spoilers for River Song in Doctor Who

Ianto was a little disturbed at first when the Doctor arrived to see Jack with a new face, apparently using the rift to charge his TARDIS.

He only heard a little of their conversation where the Doctor was explaining a woman called River; his wife - had died on a world that was the biggest library in existence.

It intrigued him that this library existed, that River remained there to live her life in the computer. But most of all he was wondering how he could convince the Doctor to take him there for a visit.

All those books to read.


	5. A Need For Knowledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: A Need For Knowledge  
> Author: missthingsplace  
> Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
> Written for [community profile] tw100 challenge - Library  
> Rating: pg - nc17 to be on the safe side

“It could just be mice?” Ianto shrugged.

“They wouldn't leave glow in the dark stains on the books,” Jack answered, shining his torch into a dark corner.

“True … hey, there!”

Jack pointed the torch in the direction indicated and spotted something speed out of the beam.

“Quick!”

They ran through the shelves and came to an abrupt halt a few moments later at the sight before them.

“See mice ...” Ianto trailed off taking in the sight of the mice glowing pink and seemingly studying the text of the book open before them on the floor.

"Yep, alien mice." Jack chuckled.


	6. Constant cravings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Constant cravings  
> Author: missthingsplace  
> Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
> Written for tw100 challenge - Caffeine  
> Rating: pg - nc17 to be on the safe side

Jack lifted the cup, breathing in the aroma of the coffee. He felt like he was being a traitor to Ianto's magnificent brew but there was nothing for it but a visit to the local coffee shop.

Placing it on the bench he sat on, tipped some sugar in and stirred it slowly with the little wooden stick provided, mouth watering in anticipation.

The cup had barely touched his lips when a hand wrenched it from his.

“Jack, no!” Ianto said.

“One cup?”

“All that caffeine.”

“But ...”

“Think of the baby?”

A smile spread across Jack's lips.

“You have it,”


	7. Coffee Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Coffee Thief  
> Author: missthingsplace  
> Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
> Written for tw100 challenge - Caffeine  
> Rating: pg - nc17 to be on the safe side

Ianto frowned at the spilled coffee beans, the brand new packet had been unopened when he'd left it in the kitchenette the night before.

Mice? Maybe he thought, sweeping some loose beans into his hand.

Rats? He dismissed that thought with a shudder.

Jack? Owen? Tosh? Gwen?

He was about to yell at his team mates when a very loud shriek filled the hub. Ianto stepped out of the small room and spotted Myfanway flying in mad, twisting circles interspersed with somersaults and what seemed to be a wide eyed and manic look on her face.

The culprit Ianto sighed.

 


	8. The Perfect Reward

Jack ignored the pain of his body healing when he moved slightly to kiss the soft downy head of the baby in his arms, still amazed that he had carried and given birth to the beautiful baby girl. A tear of happiness slipping down his face as he looked up at Ianto walking into the room.

“She's perfect,” Jack said softly.

“She looks like her daddy,” Ianto smiled. “you should get some rest.”

“Soon, I promise.”

“What if I get you a cup of coffee?”

Jack's eyes flashed with hope.

“Fully loaded?” He asked. 

“Yep,” Ianto smiled, “you deserve it,”


	9. Ways And Means

Gwen added the espresso to the mixing bowl. Stirring it into the mixture she then dipped a finger in and tasted it.

“Mmmm,” she smiled, halving the mixture between the two prepared tins then placed in the oven.

Twenty minutes later she took them out, tipping onto the cooling rack and prepared the vanilla filling. Cake assembled she placed it into a tin and left for the hub, hand resting on her bump.

“Coffee cake,” Gwen stated, presenting the tin to Ianto. “One slice will have minimal caffeine!”

“Trust Gwen to find a way around your coffee ban,” Jack laughed.


	10. A bit of a panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: A bit of a panic  
> Author: missthingsplace  
> Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto. Gwen  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
> Written for tw100 challenge - Caffeine  
> Rating: G

Ianto's ears pricked up at the sound of the newsreaders voice.

“... the government plans to make all items containing caffeine illegal by the year 2020.”

“What the hell” Ianto shouted, “who are they to tell us what we can and can't drink.

“Ianto? What's wrong?” Jack's voice asked.

“Caffeine,”

“Ianto, wake up, you're having a nightmare!”

“What? Eh?”

“You were shouting something in your sleep.”

“It was a dream?” Ianto frowned, Jack nodded..

“Are you sure? They were banning Caffeine, in everything,”

Jack laughed and assured him it never happened, he knew this for a fact.

Ianto sighed with relief.


	11. Myths And Legends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Myths And Legends  
> Author: missthingsplace  
> Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto. Gwen, Owen, Toshiko  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
> Written for tw100 challenge - Leprechauns  
> Rating: G

“Another disturbance in the woods, this place is cursed!” Owen stated.

“They are ancient, they attract the … strange, weird and alien,” Jack replied.

“You know, that rainbow really is beautiful,” Gwen put in, trying to look up at it while they trugged through the dense trees.

“Yep,” Toshiko agreed, stopping, staring in amazement with the rest of the team when the found themselves on the edge of a clearing.

“That's not real, surely?” Ianto gasped.

Jack nodded while they watched in awe at the spectacle of Leprechauns dancing around a pot of sparkling gold - at the end of the rainbow.


	12. Off The Beaten Track - sequel to Myths And Legends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Off The Beaten Track - sequel to Myths And Legends  
> Author: missthingsplace  
> Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto. Gwen, Owen, Toshiko  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
> Written for tw100 challenge - Leprechauns  
> Rating: G

The Bright light blinded them for longer than it actually lasted and they all had to blink a few times before their vision cleared.

“They've gone!” Toshiko said sadly.

“Back to the Mother Ship,” Jack said, turning to leave the woods.

“Mother Ship? Are you saying Leprechauns are alien? Aren't they Irish?” Ianto asked, joining the others following the Captain.

“General misconception, they just like Ireland,”

“So they were here In Wales, why?” Gwen asked.

“Followed the wrong rainbow,”

“Or they fancied a change of scene?”

“Lost and wouldn't ask for directions?

“Not just a human trait,” Jack laughed loudly.


	13. Unexpected interruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Unexpected interruption  
> Author: missthingsplace  
> Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto. Gwen, Owen, Toshiko  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
> Written for tw100 challenge - Awkward Moments  
> Rating: PG

Jack pulled Ianto into a shop doorway, the adrenaline still pumping around their bodies from the weevil chase across the city and fell into a kiss so deeply that neither of them noticed the security light coming on and illuminating them perfectly for the whole world to see.

“Ianto! Ianto Jones, is that you!” A shriek filled the air.

Ianto froze in mid snog, trying to regain his dignity before pulling away to glance over the Captains shoulder.

“Shit,” he gulped, his sister smirking at him.

“Oh Johnny is never going to believe this!” She grinned, turned and strode away.


End file.
